


Misplaced Memories

by BellarkeArmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, forgetting some characters but they aren't as important or needed to be mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeArmy/pseuds/BellarkeArmy
Summary: Went off a writing prompt I found on Pinterest.It will be posted on my pinned tweet (@prettyboykru).https://twitter.com/prettyboykru/status/1253743846430846977?s=20
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Misplaced Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkairipasSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkairipasSister/gifts), [Dizziedesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizziedesi/gifts).



> Went off a writing prompt I found on Pinterest.  
> It will be posted on my pinned tweet (@prettyboykru).  
> https://twitter.com/prettyboykru/status/1253743846430846977?s=20

Bellamy looked at the girl sitting across the table from him, he had no idea what was going through her head now. He had just confessed his love to her. Yeah this was probably not the time to be doing it but if he waited any longer, he might as well just have waited until the day she says, 'I do'. Two weeks from today Clarke would be marrying her high school sweetheart, Finn Collins. Bellamy hated the guy, he never understood how Clarke could forgive him so easily after he cheated on her, let alone marry him.

Clarke let out a heavy sigh, "How long?" She asked, her face filled with anger. "How long have you felt this way Bellamy? You never said anything before. So, why now?"

"A couple of years," he quietly admitted. "I thought it was just a tiny crush that would eventually go away. I didn't think it'd ever get this far Clarke. You’ve have understand I didn’t mean to tell you like this, but what was I supposed to do? Just let you get married to him and pretend like the last 6 years meant nothing?" He originally asked her to breakfast to finalize a few details of the wedding and reception. "Clearly, none of this happened the way I hoped it would. I guess I never thought he would propose, and that you would actually say yes."

This threw her off, “People make mistakes Bellamy, you of all people should know that.” She argued back, “This is all too much, you shouldn’t have said anything Bellamy!”

Bellamy shook his head; this was going opposite the way he imagined it earlier that morning before dialing her number. "Wait Clarke!" Clarke rose from her seat "Can we please just talk about this?" He pleaded as he started rising from his seat as well.

"Talk?" Clarke's voice grew louder before she paused to take a deep breath. She was gripping the arms of the chair tightly, her knuckles beginning to turn white, “I’ll start. How could you just stay quiet about that? There have been plenty of times you could have said something, but you thought waiting until two weeks before the wedding was the best time? We have been engaged for 8 months, you had so much time Bellamy. Not to mention that I’ve been best friends with your sister since kindergarten.” Clarke was furious, Bellamy was supposed to be the one walking her down the aisle, not the one potentially sabotaging the wedding. “Things could have been a lot different,” she whispered. About a million different thoughts were running through her mind, she couldn’t concentrate any longer. She got up this time without another word or stopping. The walk to her car seemed like the longest one, every word Bellamy said, echoing as it consumed her thoughts. She unlocked her car and got in before the engine roared to life.

Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of traffic, Clarke took off soon after putting her phone in her purse. She could hear the phone going off quietly the entire drive. She started digging through her purse for her phone, this time to turn it off completely. After breaking a little too fast at a red light, the purse contents were sprawled across the floor of the passenger seat. "Oh fuck!" She yelled while reaching down, her foot still on the break. In the short time it took for her to grab her phone and sit up, she heard the screeching tires before she felt the impact, causing her head to smash into the window before passing out.

~/~/~/~/~

Bellamy just got back from the restaurant and began calling out for Murphy while putting his keys away. "Well, I finally told her. I told Clarke everything and she didn't take it too well." He started looking around, noticing Murphy hasn't said anything back, matter of fact, he wasn't even in sight. Bellamy started making his way upstairs just as Emori came out from their room, Murphy following with his phone against his ear. She put her finger up to her lip motioning for Bellamy to keep it down.

"When did this happen?" Murphy asked the voice on the other end of the phone. "Someone was just with her."

Bellamy moved closer to Emori being sure he was close enough for her to hear him whispering, "who's on the phone?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, the caller ID was Clarke’s, but it didn't sound like her, they were talking too fast for even John to hear at first," she explained.

Murphy hung up the phone, looking very confused and not sure what to say. "I couldn't hear much but Clarke's on the way to the hospital. There was a car accident, and someone found her phone on the side of the road. I guess she still had me down as her emergency contact from when we lived together last year."

He didn't even finish before Bellamy grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. "We need to go, NOW!"

"Maybe I should drive. You both are too close to Clarke and emotional right now, understandably so," Emori said as she caught up to Bellamy and snatched the keys out of his hand.

He nodded and hopped into the passenger side, leaving Murphy to slide into the back. "I'll call her mom in case no one got ahold of her yet." He began dialing Abby's number and waited while it rang several moments before it went to voicemail. Bellamy started talking fast, "Abby I don't have many details but there was an accident or something and Clarke is on the way to the hospital. We're on our way there now, although you're probably working so maybe you already know." He hung up and looked over at Emori, "Hopefully she is working, at least we'll know she is getting the best care."

Murphy put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "She's family, Abby won't be able to be her doctor, but she'll still be in good hands." They were currently stopped at a red light, "this has got to be the longest red light in the entire world!" Emori started yelling just before the light changed.

They were about seven blocks away from the hospital, Bellamy’s leg was bouncing as he watched the trees blur due to the speed they were going. “Aren’t you going a little fast Emori?”

“Just like 17 over the speed limit. Sorry I’m just really scared,” she gripped the wheel tighter as she slowed the car down to the speed limit.

“It’s okay but thanks for slowing down. It’s not going to help any if we get in an accident too.” He turned his attention back to the road, the hospital in sight.

Emori parked the car and Bellamy ran into the emergency room doors. Looking around, he spotted Abby talking to another doctor and started making his way over. She met him in the middle before pulling him close into a hug, “Oh Bellamy, thank you for calling, I was actually in surgery until a few minutes ago, someone was able to take my place once we got the call. How are you doing?” She asked.

He shook his head not wanting to talk about him, “Forget about me, what happened? How’s Clarke? Was anyone else in the car with her?” He was talking faster than he could even think or process any of the answers he was getting in return.

“She’s in surgery right now. She was alone and hit her head pretty hard against the window, so they are most concerned with that.” Abby finished up, “take a seat, someone will update us soon. I just saw Finn walk in, I’m going to get him up to speed,” Abby left Bellamy, Emori, and Murphy to sit while they waited on an update.

His elbows were on his knees while his hand held his head up. “Things could have been a lot different.”

Emori looked over at Murphy who had a questioning look as well. “What? This isn’t your fault Bellamy.” She stated.

“That’s the last thing she said to me before she got in her car and took off. She was really upset, this is all my fault, I should have never said anything.” Bellamy was now shaking his head in disbelief. “I told her how I feel, how I’ve always felt. She got mad that I sprung it on her weeks before the wedding and,” his voice faded off at the last two words, “she left.”

Murphy moved closer resting his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “come on man, don’t do this to yourself. You had no way to know how she would react. None of us did, she hasn’t been acting like herself lately. We all thought she was kind of looking for a way out.” At that moment, Finn started walking over, Murphy and Emori moved over to make some room.

“I just don’t understand how this could happen, and now. The timing is all off, I love her so much, I don’t know what I’d do if something happens to her.” Finn started.

“Hey man, she’s going to be alright,” she needs to be alright, Bellamy continued thinking to himself. He needs to know if she felt the same, she was just sitting with him and now she is open on a table with her condition remaining to be one big question mark.

After what felt like several hours later, Abby came over, “she’s out from surgery but she’s not awake yet, the crash mostly impacted her head, so they aren’t sure what to expect when she wakes up.” Abby sat between Bellamy and Finn, “In times like these, we always tell the family that there’s a chance she might not remember a lot, or it will come back slowly if she does. Finn, since you’re her finance, you can go in. Groups of two are okay, if you’d like to bring someone.” She turned looking back at Bellamy, wondering where his head was at. Finn nodded and got up, without speaking to anyone else he headed in the direction of the ICU rooms, leaving Abby with the others.

~/~/~/~/~

Clarke could barely hear the door open, the bright lights made it hard to open her eyes at first, so she kept them closed while waiting to hear the person speak. “Hey princess, have I told you lately that you’re my best friend?” Bellamy grabbed her hand and started drawing light circles on her palm. “I’m not sure when you’ll wake up or what you’ll remember once you finally do,” he paused and took a moment to move a stray blonde curl that was falling in front of her eyes, “but I need you to know, everything I said was true. I never meant to hurt you, I love you and I just need to know you’re okay. Please wake up. I will not take our time together for granted. I’ll be okay with you marrying him, I’ll get over it, but I don’t know what I’d do if we lost you.” She recognized the voice but had no idea what he was talking about. “You’re a fighter Clarke, wake up and fight, you have to.”

*Flashback*

Finn called Bellamy and asked him to come over while Clarke stayed late at her studio, “thank you for coming over man. I’ve been losing my mind trying to write these vows.” He shook his head in confusion while crumbling another page up before tossing it into the trash.

“It can’t be that hard dude, just tell her what you love about her.”

“She already knows all of that crap. I don’t see why we needed to write special vows instead of sticking to the traditional ones.” Bellamy sat down next to Finn and in seconds started writing down everything he wishes he could say to Clarke himself. He handed the paper to Finn, looking for his thoughts as Finn began reading them out loud. “Clarke, you are my best friend and soulmate. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad,” Wow these are amazing Bellamy, I knew I could count on you.” 

“There’s more, keep reading.” Bellamy pushed.

“Nah, I know you wrote some good stuff, I’ll just memorize it all the night before.” He could not believe Finn was too lazy to even read the rest, he doesn’t deserve a woman like Clarke, not in a million lifetimes.

*End of Flashback*

“Bell?” Her hoarse voice started while her eyes fluttered open, squinting in the harsh light. Bellamy immediately rose and kissed the back of her hand before dimming the light and grabbing a cup of water sitting beside her bed. She took a sip before handing it back to him, “Thank you,” she spoke lightly.

Bellamy was in awe, thankful for the fact she woke up as quick as she did. It’s been three hours after she got out of surgery, the doctors said they didn’t expect her to wake up for a few more hours still. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I hit my head pretty hard,” she laughed while trying to sit up but started to struggle when it came to pulling herself up.

Bellamy chuckled and helped her scoot up and moved her pillow to support her back and neck, “don’t try to overdo it.”

“So, what happened?” Clarke asked. “That’s probably a loaded question but I don’t remember much of anything. Finn couldn’t even tell me where I was going, said I was just gone when he woke up.”

Bellamy’s face dropped. “You and I actually got breakfast to go over some last-minute ceremony details. And you made sure to tell me not to trip while I walked you down the aisle. Or step on your pretty dress.” She laughed and instantly brought her hand to the side of her head, wincing in pain.

“Ow, I can’t believe I hit my head that hard,” Clarke paused, “but what happened after we met up? I only remember being so mad or annoyed, but I don’t know what about. Did something happen at breakfast? Someone cancel or something? Are the magnolias dying?” She asked, Bellamy was just trying to be supportive at this time, she needed a friend, she didn’t need any other complications.

He shook his head, “No princess, just minor table issues that have to be changed, I’ll take care of it. And your magnolias are doing great, they’ll be ready for the big day.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Good thing I didn’t completely lose my memories, what would you do without me Blake?”

He smiled and rubbed the spot on her head she just moved her hand from, “I would show you all of your dad’s home videos, our horrible selfies from high school, and probably even recreate your 7th birthday party, just so you’d remember me.”

“Was that the year you talked your mom into hiring a clown because you told her I loved them?” He nodded, “get out of here Bellamy, I’m about to take a nap because I need my beauty sleep and you’re about to make me age like 10 years.”

He got up and kissed her forehead, “Okay, but only because I’m going to tell the others you’re awake.” With that, Bellamy turned off her light and closed her door.

As soon as he walked out to the waiting room Octavia engulfed him in her arms. “I’m so sorry Bell, I know that has to be hard on you, considering...” She whispered.

“She’s awake, let’s go talk somewhere privately, do you want some coffee while we wait?”

“Sure, there’s a coffee stand outside.” Octavia started pulling him in the direction of the emergency room doors.

Bellamy finished ordering his coffee and then cashed out, handing Octavia her cup, “She didn’t remember anything right before the accident O.”

“Awe, I’m sorry Bellamy, maybe it will come back.” She tried to reassure him.

“Maybe it’s better this way.”

She hit his arm, “Don’t say that Bell. You love her, on what planet could it be better that she didn’t know? Also, how could she literally remember everything but what happened when you guys met up this morning? It’s like she has selective memories.”

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from, “I’ve read an article before about how something could be so traumatizing or shockingly bothersome, that someone’s brain blocks it from their memory, like a coping mechanism.”

Octavia laughed, “well you guys have both been hiding it, so I wouldn’t be shocked if her brain was trying to comprehend everything. I’ll talk to her about it and see what I can find out.”

“Don’t meddle, O.”

She immediately threw her hands up before walking away with a smile, of course she would not let this go. “I know how happy you are the wedding was postponed 3 weeks while she heals.”

~/~/~/~/~

It’s been one week since the accident and Clarke was finally being released, if it was up to her, she would have left the day of the accident. “Octavia already agreed to stay with me at the apartment since Finn will be working out of town. I’m going to be well taken care of Bellamy, you raised an amazing young woman.”

“Thanks, but I still worry about you. You sure you don’t want me to stop by?” He asked.

Shaking her head, “We’ll be fine, and we promise to call if anything is needed, you’ve already missed enough work this week while you stayed here.” She finished zipping her bag and followed Bellamy out of the room with her discharge papers in hand. Clarke made her way out the main door of the hospital after hugging her mom goodbye, Octavia was already waiting for her on the passenger side of her beaten down wrangler. They were about 5 minutes from Clarke’s apartment, “how are those memories coming?” she asked, knowing she was warned not to.

“About the same. It’s weird, sometimes when I’m sleeping, I keep going back to that morning and I can’t remember an entire chunk. It’s like I blacked out.” 

“Too many mimosas?” Octavia joked, knowing Clarke never drank. 

The rest of the ride was silent while Clarke looked on her phone, scrolling through text messages from that morning to try and recall anything she may have missed. She was only allowed to have her phone back when she was leaving the hospital. Her mom said looking at the screen right after surgery would give her migraines and she was not kidding – even listening to her favorite songs for more than a few minutes became unbearable. 

~/~/~ One week before the rescheduled wedding ~/~/~

Raven finished putting together the last of the favors as Octavia helped Clarke over to the couch. Clarke’s been feeling much better but occasionally still gets migraines. “Can I tell you guys something?”

Intrigued, Octavia lowered the volume of the TV and turned to face her best friend. “Oh secrets! Spill Griffin.” Raven squealed while joining them in the living room, taking a spot on the coffee table directly across from where Clarke was sitting. 

“I don’t remember everything but every night when I’m sleeping, it’s like I can recall more and more from the morning of my accident and… and I know that Bellamy told me something big that upset me at breakfast. I have this horrible feeling. Something made me reach for my phone in the car. I would never look at my phone while the car is running, even in my own driveway, not to mention I heard Bellamy say something while I was starting to wake up the first day he came into my room.”

Octavia turned to look at Raven, not sure what or how much she should say, thankful when Raven began, grabbing Clarke’s hand. “Hon, you hit your head really hard in that crash, are you sure you’re not dreaming of something you wish happened? Our minds can play cruel tricks on us sometimes.”

“No, Bellamy’s words sounded so real. I don’t know how to explain it.” Clarke pushed.

“What did he say?” O asked curiously, for her brother's sake. 

Clarke was able to recall his words as if it was stuck on replay in her head, because it was, every night, “’I need you to know, everything I said was true. I never meant to hurt you, I love you and I just need to know you’re okay.’ He felt guilty but what I cannot remember for the life of me is what he felt guilty about. Has he said anything to you Octavia? You guys are close, I need to know.” She couldn’t help but think of how he was acting towards her. She and Finn have been fighting ever since she got home, he was furious they had to postpone the wedding, that was the night she invited Bellamy to come over and he was slightly buzzed. 

*Flashback, 4 nights before*

Clarke was relieved Bellamy agreed to come over, Finn had not texted or called since he stormed out earlier. She answered the door in her pjs, giving her friend a hug, “Thank you for keeping me company.” 

“Sorry I’ve been busy working, making up shifts to have my schedule changed for the new wedding date.” He sounded like he blamed her.

She dragged him over to the couch before sitting down, that was when she smelt it, the alcohol remaining on his breath between his ill-tempered words. “You’re mad at me too then, huh? And drinking because you feel like you can’t tell me how it is because of everything that happened. Bell, talk to me, everyone keeps dancing around what they really want to say, and I can’t have you doing that too.” Clarke asked, playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his side a bit upset she would consider that his bitterness was because of her, “Shh, no Clarke, I could never be mad at you.” She began crying, feeling a lot of the weight on her shoulders fall off, she could never live with him being angry at her too. “I thought I lost you, I don’t care that you had to postpone anything, you’re here and that’s all I care about.” Bellamy looked into her blue eyes recalling the last time he had seen her cry, she was sitting across from him blaming him for sabotaging her wedding. How could he do that to her? He was the source of all her hurt, whether she knew it or not. That was when he made a promise to himself, he had to let her go.

*End of Flashback*

Raven and Octavia left late that night, technically morning, it was nearly 1am, the breeze made its way through Clarke’s bedroom window. She couldn’t stop overthinking and analyzing her encounter with Bellamy the other night. He was acting strange, more than he would usually act when he was uncomfortable around people he didn’t know. She felt like there was a lot of unsaid thoughts and words lingering between them. Nothing was adding up but for her own sake she decided to let it go for the moment, there was too much left to do. Afterall, she was walking down the aisle in 7 days. 

“She’s asking questions Bell!” Octavia yelled, entering Bellamy and Murphy’s loft the following morning. It was a safe subject here, Murphy was Bellamy’s closest and oldest friend, beside herself and Clarke. Unquestionably, he knew how Bellamy felt. 

Murphy walked out of his room in his boxers, rubbing his eyes. “He’s been up in his room since Wednesday, he came home late from work and I don’t think he’s come down since.”

Octavia made a face like she was disgusted, “put some clothes on, and come help me with him. He needs to get up and out of the house.”

“Arkadia?” He asked, Octavia nodded and began running up the stairs to her brother’s room. 

It was dark in the room, without warning she drew his curtains, “what the hell O?!” Bellamy yelled, squinting in the direction of his sister’s silhouette. Next thing he knew, he was being hauled to the bathroom where he was locked in and forced to shower and shave. Once he washed up and had proper clothes on, he followed O’s instructions to meet Murphy and her in the car. 

The drive to Arkadia was a short one from where the duo currently lived. Bellamy looked at their old hangout they discovered in high school, there is a river with a waterfall and some smaller mountains in the distance. They had made many life changing decisions together and had some of their most honest talks (arguments too) with one another at this spot. Usually it was the four of them visiting, including Clarke. The group even made a pact to never go there without the other three, it was their place to be there for each other no matter what the future held. Bellamy sat on top of the picnic bench that was in the same spot it always was by the railing, looking out at the beautiful scenery. “What are we doing here O?” He asked his younger sister.

“I know we aren’t supposed to come here unless it’s all four of us, but it’s kind of hard to discuss your feelings about someone if they’re here too,” Octavia laid her head on his left shoulder and wrapped her arms around his side, she knew how hard it was for her brother to open up. Murphy sat on the other side of him, more so being there for moral support than anything, realizing he’s not so good with talking about his feelings either. “Now talk.” She demanded.

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but wasn’t sure what his sister wanted to hear. After deliberating for several moments, he thought of something to say. “I never told you guys this story, but we broke the pact before. It was only once. Right after Jake died your Junior year, Clarke walked into Grounders before I even started working there. She had a fake ID with her, and she was looking to mourn her way through an entire bottle of whatever she could get her hands on. The bartender threatened to call the cops, but before he could, I made her get into my car, she was in no shape to drive. She wasn’t already drunk, more so too emotionally all over the place to focus. I bought us a six-pack to share and drove her here.” Bellamy paused for a minute, allowing himself to be vulnerable. “We didn’t do anything, just sat and enjoyed each other’s company. Understandably, she mostly cried and after many attempts, I was finally able to get her to laugh, smile even.” He smiled, thinking of the next part. “That was when I realized, ‘I’m in love with this girl’.” 

“Ah there it is, admitting it aloud. I’m proud of you Bell.” Standing up, Octavia places herself between her brother and the view in front of them, “Now what are you going to do about it? She knows you were talking to her before she woke up in the hospital, she was asking me and Raven why you have been acting so weird around her. Clarke’s a strong-minded woman who for once in her life doesn’t know what happened and how things got to this. You need to tell her, maybe she’ll say she feels the same way.”

“Stop it O!” Bellamy cut her off, “I’m not going to do anything, she’s happy. If it’s not with me, then fine, I’ll have to accept it. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy, I won’t do anything to jeopardize that or our friendship.” He paused, gathering his thoughts, he thought he lost her just a couple weeks ago and he wouldn’t risk that again, “I can’t lose her.” 

“You won’t. I don’t think she’d go anywhere. But I also understand not wanting to take that risk.” Murphy decided now was probably a good time to wrap this conversation up before someone said the wrong thing, “Well... it’s almost time for us to go to work. We should head back,” he began making the way to the car, Bellamy and Octavia following. 

~/~/~ Morning of the wedding ~/~/~

Bellamy had his hair slicked back with a thin layer of gel, attempting to not mess with it as much as he normally would. “Clarke?” He asked while knocking on the door to his bedroom, the place where she slept with Octavia the night before. 

“You can come in.” She smiled as he opened the door. Octavia was finishing up the curls for her hair. Her wavy blonde locks looked longer and more structured than normal, most of it pulled back crossing in middle. “How do I look?” She didn’t even have her makeup on yet, but she didn’t need it, he already thought she was the most beautiful girl. 

“You look beautiful, as always Princess.” He looked over at O who was giving him that typical ‘talk to her’ look she use to give him back in high school, he tilted his head to the door motioning for her to get out.

Octavia put the curling iron down on the sink, leaving it on for any fixes Clarke’s hair may need later and then left the room. “Can you believe it’s finally here?” Clarke asked looking at Bellamy from the mirror she was facing. 

“I can’t believe you even said yes, you swore getting married was the same thing as being on death row.” He laughed remembering the time she told him she would never tie herself down like that.

“That was like what… five or seven years ago? I was a freshman, I just wanted to have fun. I wanted to have the freedom to do whatever the hell I wanted.” She paused, “We’ve been through a lot together, you and I, I didn’t like you ate first, that’s no secret, but there’s no one I’d rather have next to me on one of the biggest days of my life. Basically, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me and not letting me get into too much trouble over the years. And more recently with everything involving my accident.” 

Bellamy shifted his weight at the mention of the accident, taking a seat next to her. “About that Clarke… did you ever remember anything that happened before hand?”

She shook her head, “I don’t think I was stressing over something as small as the magnolias though like everyone keeps telling me. Be real with me Bell, what really happened?”

“It’s okay that you forgot Clar-”.

She cut him off, “I didn’t forget what happened, I just… misplaced the memories. They’ll come back to me eventually.”

Anger boiling up, not at her, but at himself for even having these feelings to begin with. “We need them to come back to you now!” His voice rose a bit on the last few words. Attempting to collect himself, he took a deep breath. 

She rested her left hand in the middle of his chest, “You’ve got such a big heart Bellamy, and because of that I know you think you’re protecting me or something by not telling me what you know, maybe one day I’ll be happy you waited to tell me but right now, I’m so confused. I just need some help.”

He only wanted what was best for her, he wasn’t looking to cause the same pain he did five weeks ago. “Look, I’m not sure what was running through your head in the car, and that’s the truth. But if you ever do happen to remember, I will always be here to listen. But you don’t need to think too hard about that right now, you have a long day ahead of yourself Griffin.” He began to get up and kissed her forehead, not wanting to mess up her hair. She began to do her makeup, thoughts running in about a million different directions. Octavia was waiting outside the door when Bellamy closed it. “Were you eavesdropping O?” 

“Maybe a little.” She followed him as he made his way back to his kitchen. “I know you don’t want to do anything to mess with your guy’s friendship but maybe you should. How are you going to stand there today and just watch the girl you love marry someone else?” 

Bellamy shook his head, “Suck it up and hold my breath, I guess. Go finish helping her get ready, even if I’m not the one marrying her, I want her wedding day to be one she looks back on and is overwhelmed with joy. She needs makeup help if that’s going to happen, you know she’s never been the best.” He laughed and pushed Octavia in the direction of his room again before making his way to the living room to change into his black suit and tie. 

~/~/~/~/~

Bellamy was Clarke’s ‘man of honor’. Even though she had plenty of female friends to fill the role, she chose him. He didn’t take the job lightly at all, he was always on top of everything. He didn’t miss out on any details besides the dress, Clarke refused to let Bellamy even see it incase he slipped up around Finn; not that they ever hung out alone - except for that time he was over helping Finn with the vows. He opened the door to the back room at the church and got a good look at the dress as Clarke stood up, ‘wow’ was all he could manage to get out. “Waiting on you princess.”

“I think I’m ready. Is everyone else all seated?” 

“They’re all good.” He smiled holding his hand out for her, she gladly accepted and began to straighten the dress out with her left hand. They approached the doors and after a few minutes, the music began to play. She looped her arm around Bellamy’s as the doors opened and he began to walk her down the aisle, getting ready to give to her away for good this time. He looked to his left at the girl he fell in love with at 18. She’s not much different from the girl she was her junior year, he can’t help but smile as he thinks of that time in Arkadia when he almost kissed her. 

Clarke looked over at Bellamy for encouragement, to say she was nervous was an understatement. The past few weeks she started doubting this whole thing without knowing what happened before the accident. She could not help but think that something was said that morning that might have had her cancel this day entirely, but she couldn’t think of that now as she was walking next to Bellamy. It was too late; she would be marrying Finn within the hour. Bellamy looked at her and smiled, giving her some of that reassurance she desperately needed.

After reaching the end of the aisle filled with blush tinted pedals Bellamy turned to her and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s cheek as she removed the arm that was wrapped around his, then taking her place at the alter across from Finn. Bellamy moved to the spot directly next to her right. Before he knew it, the ceremony started, and he was watching as Harper and Monty’s 4-year-old son Jordan was handing the happy couple their rings. 

“It is my understanding you have prepared your own vows for this occasion.” The priest started, “Mr. Collins, the floor is all yours.”

Finn pulled out the paper folded in fours that Bellamy scribbled the night he was over. “I could have done this by memory, but I didn’t want to forget anything.” Clarke smiled at him, waiting for him to start. “Clarke, you are my best friend and soulmate. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, which I know there have been some questionable mistakes in the past but I’ve made up for those times and it nearly killed me when we were apart - but I need you to know, all the things I’ve said and done to make it up to you – it was all true. I never meant to hurt you, I love you and I just need to know you are everything to me. I could have lost you a few weeks ago but thankfully you’re a fighter and pulled through like everyone knew you would. I will never take our time together for granted.”

Clarke thought some of the words sounded familiar, Finn was nervous. She could tell by his shaking and somewhat sweaty hands. Looking at the paper he was holding, the words were soaking through to the other side. That was when she noticed the handwriting, it wasn’t his and those weren’t his words. She recognized the way the words were written in all caps, there were more times than she could count when she would make fun of Bellamy for the papers he would submit in high school, not sure how the teachers kept letting him continue writing papers.

She slightly smiles at that before placing her hand on Finn’s which was still slightly shaking. “If you weren’t going to write your own vows, you should have at least memorized it.”

He looked back at Bellamy for some help, Bellamy noticed what she was talking about. Trying to cover some “I stopped over one night while you were at work. I wrote while he talked.” He smiled, hoping it would help. This isn’t the time to be asking, but he just watches as she rotated a full 180 degrees, her back to Finn.

“Those are the same words you said to me when I woke up from surgery. I remember them, I’ve been playing them over and over again since. As smart as Finn is, we all know he’s not that poetic; not like an incredible English teacher would be.” She feels bad about the comparison she just made, looking back at Finn. “That morning you told me you love me, didn’t you?” She asked, not letting the secrets slide anymore.

“Of course, I love you, you’re the only family besides Octavia that I have.” He looked back at her with guilty eyes.

She softly argued back, “but that’s not what you meant when you said it that morning. It’s been coming back in pieces, but it makes sense. I woke up so mad but didn’t remember why.” She looked at Finn, tears in her eyes “Sorry but I need some time to think.” Clarke gathered up her dress in her hands before running to the back of the church. 

Octavia looked over at Bellamy, “I’ll go” she stated before running in the direction Clarke took off to moments ago. 

Bellamy looked out to the family and friends sitting in the pews before them, then back at Finn as he shrugged, not sure where to go from here. The girl he loved just ran off, taking his heart with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending.... depending on how this does or if people want more I'm willing and have ideas for a second part. (:


End file.
